


The Warmth Of Your Gaze

by STsuki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Family Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Porn with Feelings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Después de una noche de copas Junsu queda prendado de Yoochun de quien solamente conoce el nombre, después de dicho encuentro ambos siguen con sus vidas aunque los sentimientos experimentados los dejan marcados de más de una forma pues dentro de Junsu se forma una nueva vida.¿Cuáles serán las historias desarrolladas a partir de esta noche de pasión sin medida?





	1. La calidez de tu mirada

**Author's Note:**

> Idea original Esthela10, aunque no estoy segura de que aún lo lea.

**Nos abrazamos fuerte no olvides ese calor**  
I **ncluso si amas a otra persona**  
 **Jamás dejaré escapar el sonido… el último que oí de tu voz**  
 **quiero caer en un profundo sueño.**

**Last Song - Gackt**

**\---**

 

La música retumbaba con fuerza en sus oídos mientras a paso lento intentaba abrirse camino en ese mundo de gente que bailaba sin detenerse en la pista del nuevo club «Dreamer», no cualquiera podía entrar a un lugar así y mucho menos alguien como él, no era un mendigo, pero tampoco tenía tanto poder adquisitivo como todos los mocosos que se encontraban en ese lugar impresionando y malgastando el dinero de sus padres. Intento enfocar a Eunhyuk, su mejor amigo y compañero de la universidad,  al ser hijo de un reconocido empresario solo basto con darle unos cuantos billetes al sujeto alto y fornido que daba miedo de la entrada para que los dejará pasar, un tipo lo empujo obligándolo a maniobrar para no joderla, llegando finalmente al bar, en el que ya se encontraba Eunhyuk  esperándolo con una bebida de un color extraño entre manos.

 

—¡Más te vale divertirte Junsu! ¡Toma te aseguro que te va a caer bien! —grito justo sobre su oído, pasándole la bebida.

 

—¿¡Seguro!? Sabes que no acostumbro beber alcohol puro…

 

—¡Ya lo sé tonto anda pruébalo! —insistió el cara de ardilla. Junsu rodó los ojos seguro de que no había escuchado nada de lo que le dijo y le dio un sorbo a la bebida, aun mirándolo desconfiado.

 

Saboreo el delicado dulzor con cuidado y sonrió, no estaba mal.

 

—¡Esta dulce! ¿¡Qué es!? —inquirió mirándolo con curiosidad, sacando una sonrisa más amplia al chico frente a él.

 

—¡Un secreto! —respondió, dando un sorbo al vaso de vodka que traía en la mano—. ¡Voy a buscar con quien bailar! ¡Pide lo que quieras! ¡No te cortes! ¡Te lo mereces!

 

Le guiño un ojo sonriendo con alegría y después se perdió en ese mundo de gente, buscando con quien desfogarse, que Junsu tuviera la cara, no quería decir que realmente fuera tan ingenuo. Se acomodo en un banco y se recargo en la barra, saboreando esa extraña bebida que lo estaba relajando más a cada instante, observo con detenimiento a todas las personas del lugar, su opinión sobre ellos no cambio ni un ápice, niños ricos, bastardos, con algún trauma ocasional que encontraban la solución a sus problemas realizando fiestas como esas, que más bien parecían un coito colectivo.

 

En fin ¿Quien era él para juzgarlos? Le dio el último sorbo a su bebida y pidió otra al instante, se deshizo de su chaqueta  de mezclilla y permitió que su mirada divagase en las mesas que se encontraban en el segundo piso, lucían aún más exclusivas en el extravagante lugar. Las luces multicolores parpadearon cegándolo unos instantes cuando una canción rítmica, pegajosa y sensual comenzó a sonar en el lugar, tomo de nueva cuenta de su bebida y dejo el vaso sobre la barra, poniéndose en pie antes de obsequiarle una sonrisita risueña al barman, quien le dedico un asentimiento de cabeza confuso en respuesta.

 

Junsu se dirigió al centro de la pista y comenzó a mover sus caderas al compas de la música mientras sus parejas de baile se iban intercalando, sus movimientos eran atrayentes y sensuales así que cuando menos lo noto un montón de personas lo tenían rodeado animándolo a bailar con más fuerza al centro de ese círculo que se había formado, regalándoles una brillante e inocente sonrisa a sus espectadores, los cuales iban aumentando el volumen al ver a ese hermoso chico bailar con gracia y sensualidad, llamando la atención de los vip del segundo piso.

 

—¿Para esto vinimos desde Seúl Hang? —pregunto un moreno atractivo, que yacía despatarrado en uno de los sillones del antro.

 

—Yoochun ah el dueño es mi amigo y no quería venir solo… —murmuro Hangeng quien estaba recargado sobre el barandal observando al montón de adolescentes hormonados bailar sobre la pista.

—Pues aparte de las bebidas no hay nada interesante cerca… —reprocho hastiado mirando de reojo a las chicas locales con supuesta ¿Belleza? ¿Dinero? ¿Quién sabía? Descaradamente estaban comiéndoselos con la mirada.

 

Se llevo un vaso de vodka a los labios hasta que este estuvo vació y siguiéndoles el juego a esas chicas, sonrió con galanura, giró su cabeza observándolas con una sensualidad desbordante e internamente se rio al escuchar los grititos emocionados que lanzaron, antes de que  hicieran el amago de levantarse él se puso en pie, el aire se les fue, estaba seguro de ello, pero a paso tranquilo y con expresión aburrida se acerco Hangeng, quien sin ninguna pista de recato soltó una carcajada burlona hacia el grupo de chicas que se desinflo por completo aturdidas.

 

La bulla en el primer piso los hizo dirigir su mirada hacia el centro de la pista en la cual un chico dejaba salivando a sus espectadores, la mirada de Yoochun se afiló, y una sonrisa divertida cruzo sus labios, al parecer el lugar ya no era tan malo.

 

—¡Woo! ¡Ese chico si sabe moverse! —obvio Hangeng dándole un ligero golpecito a Yoochun en el hombro.

 

Observo unos instantes más como es que ese chico cambiaba de pareja constantemente, era como si bailara con todos y a la vez con ninguno, tomo la primera bebida que estuvo a su alcance y se la llevo de golpe a los labios.

 

—Bueno hay que divertirnos —susurro a Hangeng  palmeando con fuerza su espalda antes de bajar con velocidad esas escaleras en forma de caracol tapizadas con un poster que poseía el nombre del antro con tonos iridiscente.

 

Llego al primer piso aspirando el asfixiante humo que escapaba de una esquina del lugar y avanzó con seguridad por ese mundo de gente, atrayendo más atención de la esperada y necesaria, con movimientos lentos se interno en medio de esas personas que bailaban olvidando sus problemas y responsabilidades, los malos tratos y la necesidad de cariño, que de muchos de los presentes era su  problema principal, con galanura fue conquistando poco a poco a las chicas que se atravesaban en su camino, bailando unos instantes con ellas, de forma sensual atiborrada en deseo. Sus ojos siguieron como un felino al lindo chico que vio bailar antes, admirando mejor sus proporciones y vaya proporciones, su trasero era enorme y su entrecejo se frunció al ver a un montón de buitres acercársele de forma obscena, mientras con sutiles empujones los alejaba de su cuerpo, sin perder esa sonrisa risueña de sus labios, desvió su mirada cuando observo a su  amigo perderse por ahí con alguien, se alejo con brusquedad de la chica que se le había pegado y ya empezaba a tomarse confianzas innecesarias, dio unos cuantos pasos más camuflándose con los bailarines, hasta que estuvo como aún metro del castaño, ahora ya podía distinguir el color de su cabello, aunque aun no pudiese ver su rostro pues estaba de espaldas.

 

Vio como una mano se acercaba sin pudor al llamativo trasero del chico y no supo si fue más impulso que un acto de buena fe, en una zancada se acerco al cuerpo del castaño y paso una de sus manos por la cintura del chico, pegándose totalmente a su benevolente humanidad. Junsu volteo sorprendido, chocando al instante su mirada con la de ese moreno encantado que removió violentamente todo en su interior, era como si se hubiese tomado una caja de whisky barato y le estuviera revolviendo las entrañas para provocarle vomito, aunque no parecía ser el único y en sí misma, la sensación fue más placentera.

Yoochun le sonrió indicándole con los ojos al tipo a su derecha quien los miraba furibundo, Junsu captando la indirecta le sonrió con ternura, aun con su espalda pegada al pecho del pelinegro y tomo entre las suyas las manos contrarias, comenzando a mecerse sobre el cuerpo de su salvador, sin saber el porqué, pero esa mirada lo hizo sentir seguro como hacía bastante tiempo no se sentía. La música cambio  de repente anunciada por las parpadeantes luces multicolores que se apagaron dejando el lugar en completa oscuridad, Junsu dio una vuelta complicada sin soltar las manos del pelinegro y se acerco a él sin dejar de bailar, con esa expresión inocente y tierna que al moreno le estaba sabiendo realmente bien, se acerco un poco más, solo lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos rozaran leve, muy levemente al contonearse al ritmo de la música.

 

—Junsu… —murmuro el castaño con una sonrisa, muy cerca del oído de Yoochun, y se estremeció al sentir la calidez de ese aliento rozarle la piel, encontrándose de nuevo con esa mirada que lo hacía sentir tan especial.

 

—Yoochun… —susurro en respuesta con una fina sonrisa en los labios,  Junsu correspondió nervioso la sonrisa, emocionado y abrumado, porque por alguna razón no quería alejarlo de su cuerpo, como a los otros que ya se le habían acercado, quería quedarse junto a él cerca… Muy cerca…

 

De forma inconsciente y a los compases de la melodía que resonaba en el lugar, Junsu se acerco con sigilo al moreno, sus torsos entraron en contacto y sus piernas se enredaron con velocidad, la oscuridad del lugar camuflaba perfectamente lo que pasaba entre los dos. Y las mariposas de su interior alzaron el vuelo cuando empezaron a mecerse con cautela el uno contra el otro, sus miradas estaban unidas, no se habían separado ni un segundo desde que entraron en contacto, y lo que sus cuerpos hacían era netamente automático. Yoochun paseaba con delicadeza sus manos por la espalda del más bajo, mientras este acariciaba los brazos de Yoochun por sobre esa chaqueta oscura de cuero que desprendía un almizclado aroma a sudor y colonia que se filtraba por las fosas nasales de Junsu como un incentivo a la por demás  extraña situación.

 

En esa posición bajaron sensualmente, rozando sus cuerpos con descaro al ritmo de la música, no podían dejar de mirarse, estelas de luz iluminaban los labios contrarios de manera juguetona y del mismo modo en que bajaron volvieron a subir muy juntos.

 

Las manos de Yoochun, desobedeciendo las órdenes lógicas del cerebro, pasaron el límite, acariciando el borde de esos ajustados pantalones negros y tomando con un permiso mudo del menor ese trasero. Con cuidado colocó sus manos sobre la acolchonada y suave zona, sin ejercer ningún tipo de ansioso y brusco movimiento, Junsu respingo y sin saber porque se meció  con un poco más de fuerza contra las caderas de Yoochun, pidiendo por un poco más de contacto mientras se abrazaba al cuello de este, sus cuerpos estaban subiendo rápidamente de temperatura y olvidando donde estaban Yoochun comenzó a dar leves masajes al trasero de Junsu subiendo y bajando con vehemencia, acarició la espalda y los bordes del pantalón para después dar un áspero apretón al trasero y detenerse debajo de los glúteos, sintiendo todo el cuerpo del castaño temblar entre sus brazos, que sin dejar de verlo y con el rostro increíblemente sonrojado intentaba mantener su agitación bajo control.

 

Aunque eso era difícil para él también, cada vez que regalaba otra de esas ásperas caricias, las caderas del lindo chico chocaban contra las suyas, recibiendo una deliciosa presión sobre su miembro que lo hacía cerrar sutilmente los ojos mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en los labios, inconscientes de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, comenzaron a frotarse con velocidad, sintiendo rápidamente los estragos en sus cuerpos, sin contención alguna Junsu gimió sobre el rostro frente al  suyo que  se veía muy atractivo sonrojado y sudoroso.

 

Ese fue suficiente incentivo para Yoochun, aprisiono con fuerza las nalgas del menor entre sus manos, dirigiendo con más velocidad los movimientos de Junsu sobre sus caderas, con los ojos entrecerrados, y sin ser presas de miradas curiosas su increíble despliegue de sensualidad estaba casi terminando, sus movimientos eran veloces y necesitados, las manos de Yoochun le daban soporte a Junsu quien sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento  en medio de un asfixiante mar de sensaciones, sus labios iban acercándose poco a poco, mientras la agitación de su respiración iba en aumento. Junsu suspiro ruidosamente y cerró los ojos  acercándose más a Yoochun. Un jadeo escapó de los labios del castaño y  un gemido  que intento controlar Yoochun fue el que se escapo de sus labios, ambos se centraron en lo agitadas que estaban sus respiraciones,  olvidándose de todo a su alrededor, excepto de los temblorosos labios de Junsu acercándose, eliminando el poco espacio que le faltaba para tocar los labios del sensual muchacho que lo sujetaba para no caer y que con los ojos cerrados también se acercaba a él…

 

Un leve roce se dio entre sus labios.

 

Junsu dio una vuelta complicada sin soltar las manos de Yoochun ni dejar de bailar, se acerco un poco más, solo lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos rozaran de forma sutil al contonearse al ritmo de la música, y de repente el tipo del que lo había salvado hace un momento, se posiciono tras Junsu sujetando con fuerza sus caderas y comenzando a rozarse con descaro sobre el castaño,  importándole poco que estuviera bailando con Yoochun, quien con una enfadada mueca  volvió a jalar a Junsu hacia sí, colocándolo tras él.

 

—¡Atrévete a tocar a mi novio otra vez y te rompo la cara! —gruño bajo la atenta y avergonzada mirada de Junsu.

 

—No me interesa si es tu novio, en este lugar mando yo y en estos momentos lo quiero a él así que piérdete —dijo con altanería, estaba repugnantemente ebrio.

 

Yoochun rodó los ojos fastidiado y lanzo un resoplido frustrado, el tipo hizo amago de acercarse nuevamente, y un certero puñetazo le volteo el rostro haciéndolo caer al piso con fuerza, ya que su estado de estupidez no lo hizo reaccionar a tiempo.

 

—¡Seguridad!

 

El borracho comenzó a gritar poniéndose en pie tambaleante, llamando la atención de los guardias que estaban cerca.

 

—¡Sáquenlo! ¡Se atrevió a golpearme! ¡Y denle una buena paliza! —grito histérico tocándose el lado del rostro en el que había sido golpeado—. ¡Te vas a arrepentir! —chilló riéndose como desquiciado, mientras Yoochun ladeaba el rostro sonriendo con burla y luego un certero puñetazo se incrusto en su rostro antes de poder continuar gritando, que lo lanzo violentamente sobre la barra.

 

Yoochun abrió los ojos impresionado, él no se había movido ni un ápice de su lugar, y observo a su lado a un Junsu que respiraba agitado, con el entrecejo fruncido, intentaba lucir amenazante, pero seguro que ya había tenido demasiadas bebidas para la noche.

 

—¡Por eso odio estos estúpidos lugares! ¡Todos se creen con el derecho de decidir por los demás!

 

Enojado se cruzó de brazos e infló las mejillas haciendo un berrinche. Yoochun se rió estruendosamente mientras el sujeto seguía sobándose el rostro confundido, los de seguridad reían silenciosamente ignorando al borracho.

 

Junsu se acerco a la barra y agarro su chamarra de mezclilla poniéndosela con rapidez, mientras el tipo que ya estaba en pie lo tomo con fuerza de un brazo.

 

—¡Hey! ¡No me toques!

 

De un manotazo se alejo del hombre, quien humillado y avergonzado soltó unos insultos inaudibles…

 

Y Junsu hizo lo que Yoochun sabía era una mala, muy mala idea: le dio una fuertísima patada entre las piernas haciéndolo caer de rodillas y que terminara gimoteando en el piso en posición fetal. Ese golpe le dolió a todos los curiosos que se habían detenido a mirar el espectáculo, los guardias corrieron y abrazaron a Junsu cargándolo y dirigiéndose con él a la salida, escuchando los ruidosos chillidos del menor quien pataleaba golpeando con fuerza a los gorilas, uno de ellos sujeto con agresividad el cuello de Junsu, para que dejara de llamar la atención, recibiendo al instante un puñetazo en las costillas por parte de Yoochun a quien sujeto un tercer guardia que se había mantenido observando, y ahora no era solo Junsu el que gritaba, Yoochun reclamaba indignado que lo bajaran, golpeando con fuerza a esos orangutanes.

 

—¡Estúpidos montoneros! ¡De mejores lugares me han corrido! —grito Junsu una vez fuera del local, después de haber sido arrojado a la calle sin nada de delicadeza, los tipos que traían a Yoochun iban saliendo y sin remordimiento alguno lo lanzaron hacia el pavimento, cayendo de sentón en el frío y duro suelo.

 

_Dios eso había dolido._

 

—¡Ya verán! ¡Les clausuraran el lugar por alcoholizar a las personas y luego sacarlas sin nada de cuidado! ¡Infelices! ¡Abusivos! ¡Feos!

 

Bien definitivamente su fantasía había sido mejor que eso, en un dos por tres los habían sacado del antrucho de quinta, estaba sucio y le dolía el trasero y ese chico no dejaba de gritar insultos varios que solo había escuchado en películas para niños el tal vez no pasaba de los 20, repentinamente dejo de escuchar los alaridos del chico, así que alzo la vista encontrándose a un palmo de distancia el rostro sonrojado del muchacho que seguía sonriendo con ternura y lo miraba fijamente.

 

Gritó un poco asustado alejándose del castaño, una sonrisita alegre y ciertamente peculiar,  que no había escuchado nunca inundo sus oídos.

 

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme, me llamo Junsu, creo que te lo había dicho, no sé, no puedo recordarlo ¿Cómo te llamas y porqué dijiste que eras mi novio? Yo no te conozco…

 

Yoochun arqueo una ceja tomando la mano que le era ofrecida, poniéndose en pie y observando al niño sonrojado tambalearse un poco.

 

Se rasco la cabeza un poco confundido sin dejar de observarlo con interrogación, suspiro fuertemente, eso no era lo que planeo.

 

—Bien en ese orden, de nada, soy Yoochun y me pareció buena idea pues estaba acercándose demasiado, ¡Ah! Y yo tampoco te conozco.

 

De nuevo esa particular carcajada le llego a los oídos, lo vio balancearse un poco y dar un traspié que casi lo lleva al suelo de no ser por él.

 

—Gracias otra vez Chunie, yo quería seguir bebiendo esas luces de colores —murmuro inquieto entre los brazos del mayor, seguía haciendo ese tierno puchero infantil y al parecer el aire le afecto bastante, sin saber porque lo sujeto con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

 

—Pues no podremos volver a entrar ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a beber luces de colores? —pregunto con diversión quitándole el cabello del rostro. De repente el color en la cara de Junsu aumento,  era demasiado amable y todo sonrojado se vio asintiendo con torpeza, sacando a relucir una hermosa sonrisa de Yoochun, ni siquiera sabía porque aceptaba, tendría que regresar a casa ya o lo matarían al día siguiente, pero algo en ese muchacho le gustaba.

 

Yoochun solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa cuando el chico del lindo traserote se sonrojo tras su gesto.

 

–Bien Junsu  ah, esta noche eres mi novio de chocolate. ¡Así que beberemos luces de colores!

 

Tomando la mano de Junsu, corrió a buscar su auto. Ambos iban riéndose como unos tontos, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran una pareja. Yoochun afianzo el agarre antes de llegar a su coche, al cual entraron con rapidez.

 

—Yoochun ah~  Tu carro es muy bonito —exclamo Junsu una vez se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad, curioseo  en los botones y compartimientos del auto, y Yoochun pensó que no le molestaría ver esa sonrisa cuando se sintiera triste y melancólico o feliz y eufórico, sacudió su cabeza antes de encender el auto, estaba pensando tonterías, con un ruido estruendoso se perdieron por las silenciosas y tranquilas calles de esa noche.

 

***

 

Si el auto lo había impresionado, ese departamento lo dejo con la boca abierta, todo lucía nuevo y limpio y lo apreciaría mejor si no le estuviera dando vueltas la cabeza ¿O era el departamento el que se movía?

 

De nuevo soltó esa risita risueña, cuando Yoochun lo jalo de una mano y lo dejo sentado en un sillón mientras él se perdía por un pasillo del lugar, cerró los ojos un momento intentando que las ideas se le aclararan o que al menos dejasen de moverse como si se hubiera subido a la montaña rusa, y al bajar  aun siguiera girando.

 

Algo frío contra su mejilla lo hizo abrir los ojos con rapidez, arrugó la nariz de forma graciosa a su observante.

 

—¡No me gusta la cerveza!

 

Hizo un puchero y se giro indignado.

 

—Yo quería luces de colores.

—Pero no tengo luces de colores…

 

—¡Pues no me importa!

 

Volvió a mover la cabeza de forma brusca, odiándose al instante cuando todo comenzó a girar otra vez. Yoochun arrugo las cejas intrigado, dejo los varios six´s de cerveza que había traído y salió presuroso de nuevo hacia un lugar que solo él conocía. Junsu comenzó a mirar con curiosidad la estancia, hasta que su mirada reparo en unas cuantas fotos que había sobre el librero, ahí había un pequeño y regordete bebito sonriendo hacia la cámara con unas orejitas de micky mouse  sobre su cabeza, estaba tan lindo que sonrió con ganas de apachurrar al ratoncito. Giro sobre sí, al escuchar pasos apresurados acercarse a él, con una sonrisa desorientada e infantil Yoochun coloco frente a Junsu unos vasos extraños de color  blanco, el castaño lo miro sin decir nada parpadeando curioso.

 

—¡Aish! Eres raro…

 

Yoochun tomo una cerveza y la destapo con velocidad para vaciarla en uno de los vasos, luego se la paso a Junsu, quien hizo un puchero medio molesto, Yoochun hizo lo propio con su cerveza y aun con una sonrisa en los labios lo insto a sentarse en el sofá.

 

—Ahora dale un trago —dijo desde una esquina de la sala.

 

—Ya te dije que no me gusta la cerveza Yoochun ah.

 

—Anda ¿sí? —insistió con una sonrisa tierna, aun con los labios enroscados le dio un sorbo al vaso cerrando los ojos en el proceso, seguía estando amargo, miro a Yoochun y entonces un flashazo de luz lo hizo parpadear impresionado para después sonreír encantado.

 

—Ya estamos tomando luces de colores —explico el moreno acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado, los dos vasos ahora eran de color azul eléctrico.

 

—Gracias.

 

Junsu le regalo otra de sus sonrisas y le dio un trago de nuevo a la ,  incluso sabía más dulce o por lo menos a él se lo parecía, sin darse cuenta se abandono a la embriaguez y a la por demás extraña calidez de su anfitrión, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y sinceramente no le importaba, era divertido platicar con Yoochun habían estado haciendo bromas del bar, de los gorilas que los sacaron, de sus malos amigos que ni siquiera notaron que los echaron, en fin… De todo y nada, era relajante y muy agradable, el tiempo siguió avanzando y cuando los adormilados ojos de Junsu viajaron hacia el librero pudo notar como un reloj digital marcaba las 2:30 de la mañana.

 

¡Rayos! Era tan tarde.

 

De forma brusca intento levantarse pero los pies se le enredaron entre los cables que le daban luz a los vasos, atinando a estrellarse contra la alfombra. La cerveza se regó por todo la estancia dejándolos a oscuras. Cuando los lentos y alcoholizados reflejos de Yoochun quisieron evitar su caída él termino estampándose contra el pecho del moreno e incrustando sus labios en los contrarios con un beso suave. Yoochun no se movió ni un centímetro, cerró los ojos y se abandono unos instantes a disfrutar de ese suave roce que no exigía, que solo transmitía a su cuerpo un sentimiento a agradable, hasta que recordó que estaba borracho.  Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Junsu sonrojado tal vez por el alcohol o tal vez por la vergüenza.

 

—Baby pellízcame —murmuro lanzando su cálido y embriagador aliento hacia el rostro de Junsu quien arqueo una ceja con curiosidad, aun en esa posición lo pensó unos instantes y elevo su mano hasta una mejilla de su anfitrión, le dio una leve caricia y después la tomo estirándola de forma dolorosa.

 

—¡Ah! ¡Eso dolió!

 

—Tu dik…jisgh…te Yoochun ah —refunfuño de forma cantarina, estaba medio perdido y avergonzado pero tenía la suficiente coordinación para acomodarse sobre su pecho y empezar a respirar de forma cálida y pausada sobre su cuello.

 

—Entonces no estoy soñando —suspiró Yoochun acariciando el cabello del castaño, quien se tocaba los labios confundido, simplemente se había sentido bonito y su sonrisa se hizo más grande, hasta olvido que debía llegar a su casa. Dirigió sus labios bajo la oreja del moreno y deposito en ese lugar un besito, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo bajo el suyo.

 

—Ok, si estoy soñando… otra vez…

 

Yoochun acercó más hacia sí el cuerpo de Junsu,  sintiéndolo ahogar una risita en su cuello al abrazarlo con  fuerza.

 

—No… estás… soñando señor ratón… —comento con timidez sobre la piel, regalándole otro besito, arrastrando las palabras apenas cruzaban su mente.

 

—Ya,  sueño o sino no me hago responsable… —volvió a murmurar sonriendo con torpeza e insto a Junsu a incorporarse un poco. De nueva cuenta sus miradas entraron en contacto y un suspiro ansioso y ligero escapo de sus labios, las manos de Yoochun se movieron sin consciencia hacia el rostro frente a él.

 

—Eres un sueño bonito, muy bonito… —dijo a Junsu acariciando sin control los labios brillantes del castaño y tembló, los ojos de Yoochun lo atrapaban, lo hacían perderse y abandonar la realidad insertándolo en una burbuja en la que todo parecía valer la pena y era tan ilógico ¿Cuánto llevaban de conocerse? ¿Tres o Cuatro horas? Y parecía que lo espero toda la vida y que con él se podía quedar toda la vida, antes de procesarlo una fuerza inconsciente lo impulso a rozar de nueva cuenta los labios de Yoochun de forma suave sin pasar más allá de una inocente caricia.

 

Algo había en los ojos del niño bonito que estaba sentado sobre él, nunca nadie lo había mirado así y no sabía si era ternura o inocencia, pero él quería cuidarlo siempre, y como los extraños pensamientos de hace unas horas no le importaría despertarse todos los días solo para mirar esa expresión nítidamente confusa y adorable, al parecer tenía una especie de conflicto interno aunque sus ojos  no se habían despegado ni un instante de los suyos, y su sorpresa fue apremiante cuando lo vio inclinarse, cerrar los ojos y regalarle el primer beso más maravilloso de su vida.

 

Su interior se retorcía de forma vertiginosa ¿Esas serían las supuestas mariposas de las que todo el mundo hablaba siempre?

 

Debido a su propia torpeza mordió los labios de Junsu  y era consciente de que su forma de tocarlo era distinta a como lo hacía con las mujerzuelas que buscaba de vez en cuando en necesidad de banal satisfacción, sus manos se perdían repetidas veces por el suave cabello del menor, quien correspondía a sus toques con suavecitas caricias al cuello, una de sus manos fue bajando con sinuosa lentitud por la espalda de Junsu que solo lucía una fina camiseta de algodón, en el transcurso de la noche y conforme el numero de cervezas iba en aumento se fueron despojando de las prendas que les producían calor.

 

Un quejido silencioso por parte de Junsu se ahogo en la boca de Yoochun cuando este acarició con sutileza su trasero, su boca se abrió de forma repentina permitiendo el acceso a la húmeda y cálida lengua de Yoochun saludándose con calma y conociéndose con paciencia, su estado de ebriedad no le permitía reaccionar de forma correcta así que en varias ocasiones chocaron con los dientes sacándoles risitas tontas a ambos.

 

El calor en el cuerpo de Junsu iba en aumento, confirmándole a Yoochun que le gustaba que le tocara, que las caricias a su espalda lo hacían temblar con ansiedad y los masajes en su trasero, lo habrían hecho caer de bruces al suelo, si hubiesen estado de pie, nunca nadie lo había tocado de forma tan íntima, a lo mas que había llegado era a un beso profundo, pero ni siquiera era comparable con la caricia que compartía en ese momento con Yoochun.

 

Acostados sobre el sofá, los amantes de una noche se besaban con fervor, descubriendo cada instante un nuevo sentimiento, una nueva señal que les indicaba el comienzo de un maravilloso inicio hacia el amor, despertando en el proceso una pasión irrefrenable, un deseo incontenible y una calidez asfixiante, nunca habían experimentado una sensación tan avasalladora que los obligara a querer sumergirse en esa fantasía por una eternidad…

 

Yoochun se incorporo con cuidado, llevándose a Junsu con él en el proceso, acomodándolo con delicadeza sobre su regazo, repartió cortos besos a los labios contrarios que aun brillaban con la poca luz que se colaba de la calle, acariciaron con ternura sus narices y sonrieron como bobos cortando el beso unos instantes, con la respiración irregular y una sonrisa en sus labios, Yoochun aparto el cabello del rostro contrario regalándole una caricia suave repleta de cosquillas.

 

—No quiero que hagas algo que no quieras Junsu ah…

 

Un nuevo pero corto beso a ojos cerrados le dio al terminar su frase, mientras el acelerado corazón de Junsu incremento sus latidos al escucharlo.

Se estaba preocupando demasiado…

 

—Quiero hacerlo —respondió con una sonrisa encantadora que le regreso la confianza a Yoochun y le dio más fuerza al beso que inició separándose con cuidado instantes después—. Pero soy v-virgen… —explico de forma inaudible, sonrojándose un poco más.

 

Yoochun soltó una ruidosa carcajada, abrazándolo de forma cariñosa le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y su corazón se estrujo de ternura, no podía ser más adorable.

 

—Entonces tiene que ser especial Junsu…

 

Le regalo una mirada intensa llena de seguridad y con una sonrisa que lo hizo temblar de emoción,  nunca pensó verse en una situación así, pero no había restricciones ni mentiras, solo… solo tenían que sentir y después cada quien continuaría su vida, con una hermosa experiencia que recordar.

 

Un beso ansioso surgió de repente, mientras Yoochun lo urgía a ponerse en pie, cosa que hizo al instante seguido de Yoochun, quien lo tomo de la cintura y lo abrazo con fuerza, tomando sus piernas y obligándolo a enredarlas alrededor de su cuerpo.

 

Junsu quito con habilidad la chaqueta oscura que cubría a Yoochun, dejándolo solo con una camisa semi abierta, con pasos torpes Yoochun se encamino hacia uno de los pasillos de su apartamento que llevaban a las habitaciones, esas en las que no había dormido ni una vez, chocando en el camino con varios muebles de los cuales no sabía ni que existían, escuchando a Junsu reír de su torpeza y besar su rostro cuando el golpe parecía ser doloroso.

 

Llego a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió de una patada besando el cuello del menor y dejando a sus dientes raspar la cremosa piel del lugar, tanteo un poco el terreno y cuando estuvo cerca de la cama Junsu aflojo el agarre de sus caderas bajando al piso y dejándose caer a la cama rebotando de forma infantil con ese adorable sonrojo cubrir de nueva cuenta su rostro,  Yoochun se saco los zapatos a la par que Junsu hacía lo mismo con cierto aire divertido y avergonzado.

 

Se arrastro hacia atrás quedando recostado en medio de la inmensa cama bajo la depredadora mirada de Yoochun, en ese instante un escalofrío peligroso recorrió el cuerpo de Junsu obligándolo a arquearse un poco de forma involuntaria, se sentía deseado y esa mirada lo hacía sentir especial, esa noche el inundaría la visión de Yoochun y  Yoochun lo inundaría a él por siempre.

 

Yoochun gateo de forma sensual sobre Junsu sin perder un momento de vista el brillo ansioso y curioso del menor, un poco agitados reanudaron los besos con caricias sencillas y cargadas de ternura, Yoochun no quería asustarlo, si era su primera vez tenía que disfrutarlo al máximo, el se encargaría de marcarlo para que nadie nunca lo hiciera sentir como él, para que siempre estuviera en su cuerpo su esencia, para que no lo olvidara jamás, aunque fuera egoísta e irrazonable…

 

Las manos de Yoochun acariciaron los bordes de su camiseta, levantándola poco a poco mientras él se paseaba sobre la piel que iba descubriendo con premura, detuvo el beso un momento y quito la camiseta con velocidad dejando a Junsu expuesto a su hambrienta mirada, todos y cada uno de los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaron y hasta el último confín de su alma se vio expuesto, no solo era piel, era algo más…

Un suspiro ahogado salió de sus labios cuando la saliva de su amante se deslizaba con cadencia sobre una de sus tetillas, eso era tan placentero y vergonzoso, sin ser consciente un gemido entrecortado salió de su garganta, no encontrando otra forma de asimilar la sensación.

 

Yoochun sonrió sobre la piel, escuchando satisfecho el gemidito de Junsu, sus movimientos, su expresión, su reacción, todas las señales confirmaban lo que le había confiado y a pesar de eso aceptaba con total entrega las caricias de un completo extraño. Sin ser consciente de cómo, con besos húmedos y lánguidos dejo una marca cerca del ombligo, saboreando encantado el agitado murmullo que escapo del castaño quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados mordiéndose los labios, acarició con premura el botón del pantalón desabrochándolo en segundos, ganándose la completa atención de Junsu, que rojo como no había visto nunca a nadie, lo observaba sin perder detalle y eso era algo que lo hacía estremecer sin control, cuando sus miradas se despegaron lo hizo toda la ropa y se sintió expuesto…

 

Yoochun contuvo la respiración y paró en seco cualquier acción que quisiese realizar en el momento, era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, tan genuino y dulce… Su garganta se seco y recorrió sin un atisbo de vergüenza  cada palmo de esa piel que mantenía una leve capa de sudor sobre ella, que rozaba entre sí y producía un sonido exquisito a sus sentidos potenciado por la agitada respiración que había provocado en Junsu…

 

—Ya… deja de… mirarme así Yoochun ah.

 

—¿Cómo…?

 

—¡Así! Es vergonzoso… —explicó hundiéndose un poco en sí mismo, cerró las piernas intentando ocultar lo que ya era evidente—. Además n-no es justo... Sigues vestido…

 

—Eso puede arreglarse baby… —inclino su rostro sonriendo con ternura y deslizando con cuidado la camisa que lo cubría le  guiño un ojo con sensualidad, Yoochun gateo de nueva cuenta hacia Junsu, quien se sobresalto meciéndose hacia atrás, intentando posicionarse sobre las almohadas, resbaló y se froto contra todo el torso duro y fuerte de Yoochun dejándolo entre sus piernas con una sonrisa comprensiva pero extraña, Yoochun bajo lo suficiente y tomo los rosados labios de su Junsu, porque al menos esa noche lo sería, el beso fue correspondido al instante y sintió caricias inseguras perderse por su torso y bajar indeciso hasta el borde de sus pantalones donde los dedos cálidos acariciaron y tiraron del botón y la bragueta hasta bajar un poco la prenda.

 

El beso se interrumpió cuando sus manos acariciaron las caderas de Junsu recostándolo con suavidad mientras su erección era manipulada con ardor, un movimiento brusco por parte Junsu hizo jadear ruidosamente a Yoochun, apoyó con algo de ansiedad la frente en el pecho del menor recibiendo delicados roces, ni siquiera había notado el propio estado de su cuerpo, estaba más caliente que una olla exprés y el único culpable era el guapo muchacho que jadeaba sobre su oído mandando escalofríos a todo su cuerpo al murmurar de esa forma insinuante y erótica su nombre, su vientre y piernas se encontraban tensas y Yoochun no dejaba de acariciarlo de forma enloquecedora, y solo podía cerrar los ojos y morder la piel que tenía cerca al sentir acelerar los movimientos…

 

—Ah… Yoochun… —gimió justo sobre su oído. Yoochun usualmente se mantenía en silencio durante el acto, en ese instante su propio y escandaloso jadeo al acariciar de forma inocente la entrada de Junsu, lo tomó por sorpresa.

 

Junsu se retorció abriendo la boca, cualquier frase coherente murió cuando comenzó un ansioso beso y tiró de los pantalones de Yoochun desterrándolos del cuerpo del mayor, ayudado de sus piernas, esas que separó con deliberada lentitud.

 

—Junsu… —suspiro su nombre contra su rostro y él sonrió obligándose a no imitar el suspiro o se derretiría en cualquier momento,  intento calmar las palpitaciones de su cuerpo aunque era prácticamente imposible con toda la generosa humanidad de Yoochun sobre él.

 

Un par de dedos tibios rozaron sus labios obligándolo a abrir los ojos que opacos y cristalizados por el placer contrastaban con el adorable sonrojo de su rostro, abrió también su boca probando el salado sabor del sudor, que se deslizo sin miramientos por su garganta, y esa imagen hizo estragos en Yoochun quien se concentro en descender por el pecho sudoroso, marcando y jalando las aureolas inflamadas  entre sus dientes mientras Junsu tomaba con sensualidad nata sus dedos entre sus labios lubricándolos con su ardiente saliva.

 

—Es para que no duela Susu… —hablo Yoochun cuando la interrogante mirada de Junsu se poso en sus ojos obligándolo a respirar con fuerza.

 

—Si eres tú no importa…—respondió abrazándolo con fuerza del cuello sentándose sobre sus caderas. Se sintió caliente  al sentir la excitación de Yoochun quedar entre sus muslos.

 

—Claro que importa—rozo con infantilismo su nariz con la contraria dejando rápidos besitos por las mejillas de Junsu—, además no podría lastimarte.

 

Ambos sonrieron confiando plenamente en el otro, y con caricias suaves las manos de Yoochun viajaron hacia su trasero buscando a tientas su entrada, no dejó de besarlo y susurrar pausadamente dulces y reconfortantes palabras a su oído, ni siquiera fue plenamente asaltado cuando un caliente dígito se deslizó con facilidad en su interior, sensación que lo hizo darse cuenta de algo, él no había hecho mucho hasta ese instante, con pasión sus manos se deslizaron sobre el pecho  del señor ratón perdiéndose por las ingles y tomando entre sus manos la palpitante dureza que incremento su tamaño al recibir el roce.

 

Junsu sonrió con picardía, lo miró con un brillo pervertido en los ojos al sentirlo temblar bajo su toque. Una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro un instante hasta que sintió un tercer dedo moviéndose arduamente en su interior.

 

—Eres malo Su…

 

Yoochun hizo que su voz vibrara contra el cuello de su acompañante, sintiendo la agitación en todo el cuerpo sobre él, con paciencia ensancho el pasaje hasta que lo creyó listo retirando los dedos de su interior.

 

—¿Estás listo…? —pregunto besando su nariz masajeando con cuidado sus caderas.

 

Junsu asintió nervioso aferrándose con fuerza a los hombros de Yoochun dejando en paz el miembro que había torturado un poco, hacía solo unos instantes.

 

—Si quieres que pare solo dímelo… —suspiro en su cuello, succionando levemente una porción de piel, Junsu se aferro a sus hombros y un enorme e hinchado miembro se deslizó en su interior, abriéndose paso, desgarrando con fuerza su interior, deteniéndose con un golpe seco dentro de él.

 

—¿Junsu?

 

El nombrado estaba rígido, dolía pero sinceramente esperaba que doliera más, asintió al cuestionamiento abriendo la boca en busca de aire, lo suficiente como para que la vista dejara de fallarle. Y comenzó a impulsarse sobre el moreno despacio, sintiendo ese ardiente pedazo de carne palpitar deseoso en su interior.

 

Un jadeo retumbó sobre las cuatro paredes de la habitación cuando la fricción sobre su miembro lo hizo abrazar las caderas de Junsu con fuerza.  Con un leve impulso comenzó a sacar y meter muy despacio su longitud, admirando sin parpadear cada expresión en el rostro contrario, la forma de morder sus labios que temblaban descontrolados, dejando escapar vibraciones caóticas hacia su ser…

 

Junsu se impulso con fuerza en un arranque irrefrenable de excitación cuando un hormigueo delicioso le atravesó la columna, Yoochun lo aferro con más fuerza a su cuerpo correspondiendo al gesto comenzando a embestir con más profundidad justo contra la zona que sentía más caliente.

 

—¡Ah…! ¡Yoochun…!

 

Junsu rio, eso se sentía divertido y caliente, el moreno correspondió cada beso y caricia sinuosa y  se abandono al delirio cuando instantes después una embestida provoco que las uñas de Junsu se enterraran en su espalda.

 

Su vientre y piernas hormiguearon de forma deliciosa, Yoochun aferro uno de sus fuertes brazos a la cadera de Junsu mientras se impulsaba con una mano sobre el colchón y mordía con entretención las tetillas que se acercaban a su rostro cuando Junsu se arqueaba de forma elástica contra su cuerpo. Sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría estaba increíblemente estrecho y caliente , la sensación era indescriptible, lo tragaba con necesidad e incluso se le dificultaba el moverse. Dio una profunda y certera embestida en el cuerpo de Junsu obligando a este a soltarse de su cuerpo y caer con algo de brusquedad sobre la cama intentando no cerrar los ojos, afianzo el agarre y tomo ambas piernas separándolas un poco, se lamió los labios resecos y motivado por los dulces quejidos de Junsu empezó a embestir cada vez con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, estaba hecho un lío mientras en su vientre se formaba un nudo desesperantemente placentero…

 

Se inclino sobre Junsu besando con fiereza sus labios, recibiendo bastante aceptación por Junsu quien parecía estar a punto de hacer girones las sabanas entre sus manos, aun aferrándose de la cadera del castaño una de sus manos viajo hasta encontrarse con la de Junsu tomándola y cerrándola con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos mientras sus rostros quedaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

 

—¡Chunnie…! —gimió besando con cariño los labios de Yoochun, una oleada de dulce placer atravesó su cuerpo al sentir su pene frotarse entre ambos torsos.

 

La presión y el calor en su miembro aumentaba a cada instante incluso sentía la humedad en el vientre de Junsu. Se impulso con fuerza una vez más y su golpe fue certero y profundo, la espalda de Junsu se arqueo con violencia y se corrió entre sus manos gimiendo fuertemente su nombre, incentivo suficiente para que Yoochun explotara con fuerza en su interior  cayendo con rudeza sobre Junsu quien lo abrazo buscando estabilizarse.

 

La agitación de sus respiraciones desfilaba por toda la habitación desinflándose, el sudor corría por sus cuerpos humedeciendo las sabanas. Yoochun salió del interior de Junsu con cuidado mientras su propia esencia se deslizaba hasta perderse entre las sabanas, se acomodo junto a él y abrazo las caderas de Junsu depositando suaves besos y caricias en su hombro y cuello, aspirando maravillado la mezcla de sus aromas.

 

Junsu se removió inquieto y una repentina corriente de aire lo hizo temblar de frío, haciendo que Yoochun se incorporara un poco.

 

—¿Tienes frío?

 

—Un poco… —contesto con voz suave haciéndose bolita en la cama, la sonrisa de bobo en Yoochun no desaparecía, parecía un niño, se recostó a su lado y lo volvió a abrazar, apegándolo totalmente a su pecho. Recibió un besito cerca del corazón, tiro de las mantas y los cubrió a ambos mientras bajo las mismas se enredaron hasta quedar muy juntos, Junsu cerró los ojos con una linda sonrisa acurrucado en Yoochun quien acariciaba tiernamente su rostro, un último beso deposito en los hinchados labios antes de acomodarse para poder dormir…

 

—No me sueltes… —murmuro medio dormido logrando ampliar aún más la sonrisa de Yoochun, y unos instantes después todo quedo sumido en un tranquilo silencio. Ambos durmieron en una cama enorme, deseando despertar ni alejarse nunca del nuevo calor que habían descubierto en tan solo una mirada…


	2. Shock

**El tiempo pasa**   
**y las estaciones cambian muy rápido**   
**pero los recuerdos de aquel día siguen esperando**   
**a que nos encontremos otra vez.**

**Te envolveré completamente en todo mi amor…**   
**…quiero protegerte…**

**Arittake no Ai de—Gackt**

—¿Y bien? —indago el interrogador alzando una delineada oscura ceja.

 

—Lo siento…—murmuro apesadumbrado.

 

—¿¡Lo sientes!? ¿¡LO SIENTES!?

 

El verdugo perdió la cabeza, mientras el rostro del juzgado se inclinaba y se escondía tras su cabello.

 

—¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO JUNSU!! —indignado meneó la cabeza girando a ver a la tercera persona en esa habitación, quien sonreía tranquilamente observando con interés la escena.

 

—¿¡Puedes imaginar lo que pasamos anoche!? En estos momentos Minho esta sonriendo, pero salimos a buscarte. Al menos te hubieras dignado a llamarnos…y no tan solo eso, te atreviste a llegar borracho…

 

—Pero Jaejoong hyung no estoy ebrio.

 

Jaejoong no lo escucho ya enfrascado en un nuevo y dramático sermón.  Se sonrojo mucho al ver la sonrisa de sabelotodo de Minho y hundió el rostro acongojado. Su mente vagaba otra vez por la noche anterior y los recuerdos de esa mañana, así que tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar sonreír y ponerse aún más en evidencia.

 

***

 

_El sol se colaba de forma juguetona por los enormes ventanales, la suave brisa acariciaba los cuerpos que yacían desnudos sobre su lecho, compartiendo un abrazo tan maravilloso que sus ojos deseaban no abrirse nunca, sus tranquilas respiraciones y la calidez de sus cuerpos incentivaban ese deseo de forma inconsciente, mientras sus cuerpos estaban compenetrados de forma tan exacta, que el deseo de un Dios no se cumpliría nunca con tal exactitud, como la que ambos cuerpos poseían al unirse…_

_El castaño se movió entre las mantas desenredando lentamente su cuerpo de la prisión que eran los brazos de su improvisado amante, se incorporo con lentitud en la cama y los brazos  se deslizaron a sus costados, quedando enredados sobre su cintura._

_Con los ojos entreabiertos observo toda la habitación refregándose las mejillas como si de un lindo gato se tratase, le dolía la cabeza debido a la resaca así que se acostó nuevamente, abrazando con mimo al guapo chico que estaba a su lado  y que lo abrazo con torpeza apenas estuvo nuevamente cerca de él._

_¡¡ESA NO ERA SU CASA!!_

_…_

_¡OH, DEMONIOS! ¡OH, DEMOMIOS! ¿DONDE ESTABA?_

_…_

_ESPEREN… ¡ESTABA DESNUDO!_

_Y su acompañante también…_

_Grito aterrorizado corriendo a encerrarse al baño, Yoochun levanto una pierna amodorrado abrazando con fuerza la almohada que hubiese usado instantes antes Junsu, balbuceó un montón de incoherencias y volvió a acomodarse para tranquilamente comenzar a roncar sin consciencia…_

_—¡¡Dios mío!! ¡¡Dios mío!! ¡¡Dios mío!!_

_Junsu se encontraba en el baño en medio de un ataque de pánico, sonrojado recordando con demasiados detalles todo lo que hizo la noche anterior._

_—¡¡Esta me la vas a pagar EunHyuk!!_

_Pego de forma ridícula su rostro a la puerta del baño y su mandíbula se desencajo cuando escucho a Yoochun roncando a pierna suelta, apostaba que hasta los vecinos estarían despiertos después de su grito y él seguía durmiendo muy campante, de seguro todavía estaba borracho._

_Temblando como gelatina salió después de haberse bañado, y continuo sonrojándose al ver al moreno atractivo desnudo, intento ignorarlo pero era imposible. Se apresuro en recoger parte de su ropa y respiro más tranquilo en el pasillo y la sala donde estaban el resto de sus pertenencias._

_Una vez limpio, pero con la moral hasta el suelo y el culo adolorido se dispuso a salir del apartamento del moreno, intentando ignorar el palpitar vertiginoso y la extraña melancolía que lo inundo al recordar que al cruzar la puerta todo se quedaría como un bonito recuerdo, al menos por su parte, y la verdad es que no quería, un poco indeciso fue a sentarse a la cama. Yoochun aún dormía plácidamente abrazando la almohada con ternura, cosa que cambio drásticamente al verlo babear sin ninguna vergüenza. Una risilla joven escapo de entre sus labios y repentinamente un deseo de despertar todas las mañanas junto a él lo asalto, ya no estaba ebrio y sus pensamientos no podían ser peores que cuando lo estaba, así que esa idea se sintió muy preocupante._

_Se froto el rostro conmocionado y le dio un beso en la frente, mirándolo sonreír entre sueños,  no había más que pudiera hacer, con una sonrisa resignada se levanto y fue a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador haciendo un puchero inconsciente, solo había leche, y después miro en la alacena, su ceño se frunció otro poco, solo había galletas, un suspiro y una sonrisa torpe escapo de él y coloco las galletas en un plato y sirvió la leche, saliendo algo apresurado a la sala donde vio la hora y casi sufre un infarto, cuando llegara a casa sus hermanos iban a matarlo. Más bien Jaejoong lo mataría y Minho observaría para burlarse eternamente de él._

_Busco una pluma y un papel mientras muy disimuladamente esa foto del pequeño bebe disfrazado de ratoncito quedo bien guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón._

_“Señor Ratón eres un desastre, tienes que comprar algo más que leche y galletas y cerveza. Gracias por todo, al menos espero que te guste, no había otra cosa que preparar, buena suerte y cuídate mucho._

_Un beso._

_Junsu.”_

_Después de cómo 20 hojas de papel rayadas era el mensaje más sensato que podía dejar sin implicar cosas vergonzosas de la noche pasada. Lo acomodo todo junto al buró y observo nuevamente la hora, ya era casi el medio día. ¿Tanto se había tardado?_

_Considerando que limpio su desastre casi era aceptable, un último suspiro, una encantadora sonrisa y un último y largo roce de labios deposito en Yoochun antes de salir de ese apartamento, en el que dejaba una parte suya y del que se llevaba el más bonito recuerdo de su existencia…_

***

 

—¡¡Despierta junsu!!—

 

—¿Qué?

 

Su cara era un poema y de nuevo esa sonrisa se había apoderado de su rostro.

 

—¡Aish! Eres un caso.

 

Jaejoong entornó los ojos y salió furioso de la habitación, momento que aprovecho Junsu para arrojarse sobre la cama y empezar a rodar sobre ella sin parar de sonreír, ignorando claro a su hermano menor que tenía una desencajada expresión llena de incredulidad.

 

—No sé qué cara debería poner, cuesta creer que estés sobrio, es realmente vergonzoso.

 

Minho termino su frase con un tono bajo y serio, interrumpiendo las risitas afeminadas de su hyung, quien se levanto como un resorte de la cama mirando avergonzado al menor.

 

—Luces como si ya no fueras virgen… —murmuro en broma sentándose a su lado.

 

Shock. Holocausto. Caos.

 

Su expresión se desencajo totalmente, mientras se sonrojaba y apretaba los labios para no gritar. Minho abrió los ojos casi a punto de desmayarse, hoy estaba bastante acertado en cuanto a lo que decía.

 

—En el próximo segundo nos avisarán que ganamos la lotería.

 

Silencio. No paso nada.

 

—¡ENTONCES YA NO ERES VIRGFJGH!

 

Junsu saltó alarmado, por suerte tenía reflejos increíbles y le tapo la boca a su hermano con demasiada fuerza y expresión incrédula.

 

—Tienes razón, pero no vayas a gritar ¿Sí?

 

El moreno asintió acomodándose en la cama, respirando aliviado cuando Junsu lo soltó.

 

—Antes de que preguntes te digo que solo se que se llama Yoochun, lo conocí ayer en la nueva discoteca a la que me invito EunHyuk, a quien por cierto descuartizaré cuando lo vea, me defendió de un pervertido, es caballeroso, atento, gracioso, lindo y muy guapo y… y…

 

No pudo terminar su frase, agarrándose las mejillas, sacudió con fuerza la cabeza para desaturdirse. Para ese momento, la expresión de Minho era indescriptible, incluso había dejado de respirar y se estaba poniendo morado.

 

—¿Fue con un chico? —indago intentando respirar con normalidad, apoyándose sobre una almohada que estaba cerca de forma curiosa.

 

Junsu solo asintió con un movimiento firme de cabeza.

 

—Incluso me robe una foto suya  mira —dijo extendiéndole esa imagen en la que solo había un bebe de no más de 3 años con unas lindas orejitas de ratón. Minho abrió los ojos incrédulo y Junsu termino de cara en el piso de su habitación después de haber recibido ese inesperado almohadazo.

 

—¡Eres un pedófilo enfermo!

 

Su hermano lo golpeo en el trasero diciendo un montón de locuras y barbaridades.

 

—¡Minho basta!

 

Junsu estaba riéndose bastante alegre viendo a su hermanito caerse sobre la cama todo aturdido.

 

—Obvio que no fue un niño lo que pasa es que no tenía más que fotos de bebe —explicó sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra.

 

—¿Para qué crees que inventaron los celulares?

 

—No pensé en eso…

 

—Nunca lo haces ¿Vas a verlo de nuevo? —indago después de recuperarse con una increíble velocidad del shock. Junsu negó con la cabeza, suspirando por enésima vez, perdiendo su vista en algún punto muerto de la habitación.

 

—¡Minho vamos al supermercado!

 

El alarido de Jaejoong retumbo por toda la casa y ambos hicieron una mueca adoloridos.

 

—Por cierto Junsu no creas que Jae  está así de molesto por tu culpa, es que… lo despidieron de nuevo, ya sabes se intentaron propasar y nuestro lindo y delicado hermanito le rompió la nariz al jefe y al hijo —murmuro poniéndose serio.

 

—¿Crees que sea grave? —dijo imitando la expresión.

 

—Tal vez, ese tipo es bastante influyente por aquí, pero no te preocupes Jae es bastante talentoso, encontrara un nuevo empleo rápidamente, me voy antes de que se ponga histérico. ¡Oh! Báñate, estas que das miedo —murmuro saliendo rápidamente al encuentro de su diva favorita.

 

—¡Ya me bañe!

 

—¡Pues hazlo de nuevo, no se nota! —respondió desde algún pasillo de su casa.

 

—Muy bien reacciona Junsu —dijo palmeándose la cara con fuerza—, ahora tenemos que seguir adelante.

 

Tomo la foto del bebe Yoochun y la guardo en un libro enorme de física que nadie usaba, salió corriendo al baño para ducharse y después empezar con sus tareas escolares y así poder ir a trabajar sin  preocupaciones extra.

 

***

 

Yoochun se revolvió tranquilamente sobre su cama, incorporándose segundos después con una sonrisita en los labios, se sacudió el cabello, se limpió el rostro y tanteo el otro lado de la cama en busca de Junsu para despertarlo y llevarlo a desayunar a un bonito restaurante hasta que se dio cuenta que las sabanas a su lado estaban frías.

 

—¿En donde se metió?

 

Poniéndose en pie de un salto, corrió desnudo por todo su departamento en busca de Junsu, regresando minutos después con una triste expresión en el rostro, eran las 3 de la tarde, su casa temporal estaba limpia de pies a cabeza, pero Junsu ya no estaba, se había emborrachado tanto que durmió como nunca, sin mencionar la actividad extra, se dejo caer sobre la cama suspirando pesadamente, hasta que reparo  en esas galletas y ese vaso con leche que aun estaban sobre su buro, como resorte se sentó y tomo con desespero la nota, una sonrisa más amplia le ilumino el rostro, tomo una galleta y la mordisqueo  de forma distraída abrazando esa almohada que olía como a caramelo.

 

—¿Qué me hiciste? —cuestiono al viento rememorando cada detalle, cada sonrisa, cada caricia y gemido, su expresión envuelta en un manto de lujuria—. ¿Qué nos hizo? Mejor dicho —murmuro abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa divertida, mirando entre sus piernas una erección bastante despierta.

 

—Bueno que más da.

 

Se levanto y se dirigió al baño rascándose la panza, como todo hombre lo haría, cerró con un portazo y abrió la llave del agua caliente, rebuscando en el cesto de la ropa sucia su celular, no estaría demás ir esa noche de nuevo al antro, uno nunca sabía.

 

Se metió al agua, después de mandar el mensaje a Hangeng, necesitaba que alguien le ayudara a  encontrarlo, aunque con ese trasero, sería fácil.

 

…O al menos eso es lo que él pensaba, lamentablemente el destino no era tan benevolente….

 

***

 

—¡Junsu bájate! ¡Pesas!

 

—No me importa te lo mereces por haberme abandonado, si no hubiera sido por Chunie esos feos orangutanes me habrían hecho cosas horribles —murmuro Junsu muy tranquilamente sentado a medio patio sobre el cara de ardilla, feo, mal amigo.

 

— _Hay sí, hay sí, Chunie, Chunie, Chunie, nada más porque te gusto el frentón ese_ —resoplo frustrado cruzando los brazos aun en el piso, mientras los demás estudiantes, les sonreían y los saludaban como si fuese lo más normal del mundo verlos a ambos en el piso.

 

—No es un frentón, es perfecto y discúlpate —exigió dándole un buen zape en la cabeza.

 

—¡Lo siento! ¿Feliz?

 

—Hum… Supongo —respondió con una mueca al levantarse, suspirando cuando Eunhyuk extendió su mano de forma divertida para que le ayudara a levantarse. El sonido estruendoso de su celular los desaturdió y Eunhyuk respondió emocionado.

 

—¿Hola? Sungmin ah, ¿En verdad?, claro no hay ningún problema.

 

Sonrió como un galán y Junsu entorno los ojos dándole una patada.

 

—¡Ah! No, no es nada claro paso por ti y entonces podrías cumplir tu promesa de mostrarme Seúl, un beso lindura hasta luego…

 

_—Hay sí, hay sí, Sungmin ah, Sungmin ah, nada más porque te gusto el rosadito._

 

—¡Hey! no es rosadito, bueno… no mucho…

 

—Jóvenes me encantaría seguir escuchando su interesantísima conversación, pero a menos que quieran estar en las clases de regularización más les vale entrar a mi clase ¡AHORA!

 

—¡Si profesor! —dijeron al unisonó saliendo disparados hacia su aula.

 

—¿Oye quieres ir conmigo y Sungmin a Seúl?

 

Eunhyuk lo miró de reojo mientras corrían a todo lo que les daban las piernas.

 

—No puedo han despedido a Jaejoong de nuevo y he pedido el turno completo, pero buena suerte con tu lindo chico rosa… —murmuro burlonamente aumentando la velocidad.

 

—¡¡Junsu!! ¡¡Nalgón!!

 

—¡¡Maldita ardilla!! —rugió parando en seco.

 

—¡¡Jóvenes!!

 

—¡¡Sí, ya vamos!!

 

***

 

—Yoochun ya quita esa cara en verdad me estás dando pena —suspiro Hanggeng conduciendo con paciencia hacia Seúl.

 

—Pero es que no lo encontramos, bendita la hora en la que me emborrache, no le saque ni el número de teléfono —resopló con molestia.

 

—¿Y eso qué? Nunca lo haces y cuando lo haces los borras al día siguiente…

 

—Pero es que él es especial.

 

—¡Agh! Hablare con Sungmin una vez lleguemos a Seúl,  le diré que le mencione a su hermano sobre Junsu, con tu perfecta y detallada descripción apuesto a que lo reconocen apenas vuelva al antro ¿Ya?

 

—Hmmm…

 

—Me encantan tus monosílabos… Quita esa cara si no quieres que las princesas te atosiguen apenas pises tu casa.

 

—Ni me las recuerdes, arpías, babosas sin cerebro.

 

—Ya, suenas igual que Changmin quien te ahorcara por haberlo dejado un fin de semana con ellas precisamente…

 

Yoochun suspiró y cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en su verdadera realidad, mirando por el cristal de la venta la luminosidad de Seúl, mientras poco a poco se alejaba del lugar donde había dejado la mitad de su corazón.

 

***

4 Semanas después.

 

—¡Junsu!

 

El aludido volteo a mirarlo, regalándole una radiante sonrisa, se sujeto el pecho con fuerza y respiro profundo tenía un increíble y buen presentimiento.

 

—¿Estás listo?

 

—Sí, vámonos ya…

 

—Muy bien, Sungmin nos está esperando, quien hubiera pensado que su hermano era el dueño de Dreams.

 

—Fue raro, yo despotricando contra los guaruras y el dueño… Gracias al cielo es comprensivo y  le causo risa de lo contrario…

 

—Pero eso te pasa por bocón, al menos es bueno que no te dejes de nadie, por cierto ¿Ya estas mejor?

 

—Oh sí me tome unos digestivos que me dio Jaejoong y ya estoy mejor…

 

—¡Muy bien! ¡Esta noche a divertirnos! —chilló alocado sin importarle estar a media calle—. Te lo mereces después de un mes de prohibiciones auto impuestas.

 

—Jaejoong encontró un nuevo trabajo y al parecer su jefe es un viejito simpático así que parece que todo fue para mejor.

 

—Con que no sea un pervertido todo bien… —murmuro Eunhyuk comenzando a caminar.

 

—Que te caiga un rayo, o popo de paloma en el más efectivo de los casos.

 

—Graciosito…

 

—Siempre.

 

***

 

—¡Apúrate! —grito Yoochun al coche de adelante, golpeando con fuerza el claxon, asustando a Hangeng, quien había estado tarareando en medio del tráfico.

 

—Cálmate quieres, solo disfruta de la noche.

 

—Lo dices porque no has tenido que lidiar con la Barbie Medieval un mes completo.

 

—¿Barbie Medieval?—

 

—Su rostro posee todo el plástico actual, pero tiene 500 años de retraso mental.

El chino solo arqueo una ceja confundido.

 

—No le encuentro la gracia…

 

—Son los chistes raros de Minie, si lo hubieras escuchado de sus labios te habría dado risa.

 

—Oh, ya veo, por eso estas molesto, es tu última oportunidad.

 

—Sí, pero tengo un buen presentimiento esta noche de seguro que lo encuentro, si no tengo que desistir y enfocarme en lo que el tarado de Yunho diga.

 

—Como si fuera mi prioridad casarme con Tardfanny, tener hijos y hacerme viejo atrás de un escritorio. Eso se lo dejo al amarguetas frígido de mi hermanito.

 

—Qué no te escuche o te los corta, ya no te preocupes, es temprano y verás que llegamos a tiempo.

 

***

 

Apenas piso la puerta de entrada, todo su interior se revolvió con fuerza, como si un millón de mariposas revolotearán dentro de su estomago, la mezcla de emoción, incredulidad y ansiedad fue tal que se tuvo que agarrar de una trabe del lugar, mientras a lo lejos veía como Eunhyuk y Sungmin se besaban emocionados, quien diría que el raro de su amigo al fin sentaría cabeza.

 

Una horrible y repentina oleada de malestar lo hizo correr a los baños empujando a cualquiera que se le atravesará en el proceso, de un ruidoso empujón abrió la puerta e ingreso al primer cubículo que vio vacío. Vomito todo lo que había comido ese día mientras un súbito y repentino mareo lo ataco a la par, el sudor lo empapo con velocidad, mientras sentía una horrorosa presión viajar de su estomago a la garganta y luego subir desde su vientre a su cabeza, varios minutos le costó enfocar el piso del baño, solo para cerrar los ojos y limpiarse la boca asqueado intentando respirar normalmente, un fatídico error pues de nueva cuenta se vio soltando todo sobre la asquerosa taza de baño, intentando no tocar las mugrientas puertas, ni tampoco aspirar el horroroso hedor que desprendía todo a su alrededor.

 

Cuando su estomago no pudo sacar nada más, se limpio el rostro y la boca con rapidez, jaló la palanca del baño y salió a toda prisa hacia los lavabos, donde se enjuago y lavo la cara con torpeza, intentando ignorar a los dos idiotas que estaban jodiendo en un cubículo con la puerta abierta.

 

Respiro irregularmente, sintiendo la cabeza punzarle, saboreó la amargura  de la bilis al pasar la saliva y apretó los parpados sujetándose el estomago, salio presuroso, cuando se hizo realmente insoportable estar oyendo a esos descarados.

 

Abrió la puerta sin cuidado, perdiéndose de nueva cuenta en ese mar de gente, intentando enfocar a EunHyuk o Sungmin, necesitaba con urgencia respirar aire limpio, y entre que unos fumaban y los otros quien sabe que se metían, no estaba seguro de durar mucho tiempo consciente, trastabillo sin cuidado y a punto estuvo de irse  de bruces al piso cuando unos hábiles brazos lo sujetaron antes de caerse.

 

—Junsu ¿Estás bien? ¿En dónde te habías metido? —pregunto su amigo sacudiéndolo un poco, Junsu le sonrió torpemente intentando por todos los medios aferrarse a la realidad, lamentablemente su cuerpo no lo soporto y se desmorono en los brazos de Eunhyuk.

 

—¡Sungmin llama una ambulancia!

 

Y ese grito fue lo último que escucho antes de que todo se volviera negro, una oscuridad fría e inquietante.

 

***

 

—Quédate quieto ¿Quieres?, ya llegamos —murmuro Hangeng quien ya estaba desesperado de ver a Yoochun morderse las uñas como histérico, malditos hábitos­—. Parece que paso algo, están subiendo a alguien a una ambulancia, espero que no haya sido nada grave.

 

—¡¡Búscame adentro!! —grito saliendo disparado del coche, la presión sobre su pecho ahora era angustiosa, necesitaba encontrar a Junsu.

 

Tan inmerso iba en sus propias complicaciones que no tuvo la delicadeza de observar a la persona que paso junto a él siendo asistida por los paramédicos, ni siquiera se disculpo cuando empujo a uno de ellos, solo quería verlo, atravesó las puertas del antro, a la par que las de la ambulancia se cerraban y se adentro de prisa a la pista de baile, mientras la ambulancia arrancaba con velocidad alejándose cada vez más con la única razón por la cual Yoochun se encontraba en ese lugar.

 

—¡Junsu! —grito con fuerza en medio de la pista de baile, llamando la atención de varios curiosos, que siguieron a lo suyo después de observarlo con superioridad unos instantes.

 

Se tomo la cabeza con desesperación, tragándose esas increíbles ganas de llorar que lo asaltaron de repente, alzo la cabeza con decisión apretando con fuerza sus puños.

 

—¡¡VOY A OLVIDARTE!!—Grito una última vez, antes de bajar la cabeza y que al fin las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

 

Qué gran mentiroso resultaba ser Park Yoochun, era esa la primera vez que él se enamoraba, era la primera vez que estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por una simple sonrisa, era la primera vez que iba a emborracharse por tristeza y decepción. Sí, era un mentiroso porque no iba a olvidarlo, nunca podría y nunca lo haría, aunque en sus manos estuviera la decisión de hacerlo, se limpio el rostro y pidió al barman una botella del licor más fuerte que tuviera, destapándola y tragando con furia un cuarto del contenido, solo se detuvo cuando los brazos de Hangeng le palmearon los hombros con una sonrisa comprensiva, negando con la cabeza a la pregunta que sus ojos formulaban.

 

Y ese fue el golpe final, la estúpida excusa que necesitaba para regresar a lo que era, intentando bloquear y borrar el último mes, en el que solo pensó en una persona, en el que incluso procuro su salud, en el que no se embriago ni busco a nadie por un poco de calor, porque ya no le hacía falta, solo bastaba pronunciar su nombre, recordar su peculiar sonrisa, imaginar el dulzón aroma a caramelos que desprendía su cabello para ser mejor.

 

Cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió tan de golpe que asusto a Hangeng, se puso en pie con una sonrisa seca y de cartón y se sintió equivocado al escucharlo hablar.

 

—Vamos a divertirnos amigo, a eso venimos.

 

Bebiendo sin recato de la botella que sostenía en una mano, paseó su mirada por las personas del lugar hasta que encontró a alguien que lo haría sin mucha resistencia, perdiéndose en ese mar de gente se hundió de nueva cuenta en la oscuridad de la que había escapado, y a la que no pensó regresar.

 

***

 

El extraño olor a desinfectante lo hizo removerse inquieto sobre la inmaculada cama del hospital, parpadeó con nerviosismo al intentar enfocar. Un escalofrío de temor lo invadió de repente y se levanto bruscamente de la cama, asustando a sus hermanos.

 

—¡Junsu!

 

Jaejoong  lo abrazó con fuerza, acarició su rostro, temblando nerviosamente buscando algún indicio de heridas o moretones.

 

—Jae, estoy bien, cálmate… —hablo quedamente mientras Minho aprisionaba con fuerza una de sus manos regalándole una mirada tranquila, que desentonaba magistralmente con la preocupación que le surcaba el rostro.

 

—¿Qué me paso? —pregunto frotándose el rostro aturdido, acomodándose mejor en la cama, una vez se vio libre del abrazo asfixiante de Jaejoong.

 

—Solo te desmayaste, el doctor te saco sangre y están haciéndote unos cuantos análisis, en estos momentos llamo al doctor para que nos diga que te ocurre.

 

Jaejoong salió de la habitación, volvió un instante después acompañado del doctor quien tenía una sonrisa demasiado alegre para la clara preocupación que embargaba a esas tres personas.

 

—Buenas noches joven Kim me alegra que haya despertado, primero que nada debo decirles que no es nada grave, su salud es muy buena —hablo dirigiéndose a él, sacando suspiros aliviados de sus  hermanos.

 

—Tal vez sea muy pronto para adelantarme a los hechos, pero todos mis años de experiencia me acreditan para lo que le voy a decir —la sonrisa del médico se amplio—. Está usted embarazado.

 

Tres pares de ojos se abrieron completamente sorprendidos, Junsu incluso dejo de respirar.

 

—¿Qué ha dicho…?

 

Minho fue el único que encontró la voz para preguntar, sosteniéndose con fuerza del cabezal de la cama.

 

—Que su hermano está esperando un bebe…

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3 Se que esperaban por esta historia, pronto más caps ;P
> 
> Facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) o rebloguear esta historia en [ mi tumblr!]()  
> Saludos!!


End file.
